


Adventure.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: ATLA and LOK Reader-Inserts [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, One Shot, Post-Series, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Sokka returns home to the Southern Water Tribe, and he wasn’t expecting something, or someone, to arrive as well and turn his head and make him never want to leave again.
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Reader
Series: ATLA and LOK Reader-Inserts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614949
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: none really  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> *no i am still not over avatar  
> **set after the series aye

When Suki left to go back to Kyoshi Island, Sokka was left to himself. 

He wasn’t sure what the future held, where he was going or what he was going to do from this day forward. The easiest thing to do would be to follow his sister and her new avatar-boyfriend, but was that really what he wanted? To follow his baby sister wherever she went? No, not really.

He knew Katara wanted to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe to it's former glory, but she also knew that Aang had a duty to travel the nations and bring harmony back to the world that only knew chaos and destruction. She knew this chaos had to be tamed, and she was willing to set back her want to reclaim her homeland to travel with Aang.

Sokka could go with Toph, to that metal bending school she had started up, but then again, he would be in her shadow as well. Maybe it was time for him to make something for himself? 

He was confused and a little scared of what his future held, but, he would push forward. 

He decided to set corse for home. The Southern Water Tribe.

His dad was down there, so he knew that there was something there for him. Plus not only would his dad need some help, but his tribe needed help, and that’s all the motivation he needed to go back to the snowy landscape of his childhood.

The moment Sokka stepped off the boat he was engulfed by his father's arms in a crushing hug which he immediately returned.

“I'm so happy to see you,” Hakoda beamed at his son, letting go of him and clapping him on the shoulder, "It will be good to have you back." 

“Thanks, I'm excited to be back,” He replied, a smile sprawled across his face.

Since his father was the chief of the tribe, he wanted to throw Sokka into some work, but ultimately let Sokka take a break for the rest of the day.

Sokka put his stuff into his father’s tent before he started really taking in the differences of his childhood home to what it had become. He wandered around, looking at the new buildings coming to life, as well as the growing port he had just come off of. 

The tribe had grown in the time the Avatar had defeated the Fire Lord. The village was at least two, maybe three times as large as it was before. Hadoka said that many people from their sister tribe have moved down here to help in the rebuilding process, so that was the main cause of the influx of people, but still. It was a start. 

That also meant there were finally benders down here besides his sister, there was more life to his home. Sokka smiled and took in a deep breath, the sent of fires and roasting fish filled his nostrils, filling him with warmth.

But his happiness was cut short when something ran into him, hard.

The brunet stumbled a little from the impact, he was ready to give a snarky remark, but the person who ran into him started spurting apologies, “I’m so so so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going, I was so careless! I’m sorry! Please forgive me!” And the person bowed their head towards him.

Sokka could only stare at your deep blue parka in slight confusion as you apologized so fiercely, you would have thought you injured him with how regretful you sounded. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at your bowed head, “Hey, uh, it’s alright, honest mistake. Right?” He tried to sound lighthearted so you would stand up.

When you finally stood up to your full height to face him, he was shocked.

You were maybe two inches shorter than him, same height as Katara, but you were breath taking. Your soft [color] hair laid against your [skin tone] skin perfectly, framing your face to bring out those beautiful [color] eyes that were looking at him with worry. He didn’t know what to say, and he couldn’t help but take in every detail of your being. From the way you twisted and fidgeted with your glove-clad hands, and how soft your pink-tinted lips looked, and your long eyelashes, you were beautiful. 

Wait, when did he think guys were beautiful again? In a brief panic, Sokka's eyes widened at his own thoughts. He was 100 percent sure he was straight... Right?

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Your voice had the same worry your eyes held.

The question brought him out of his thoughts, “No, I’m fine. Are you ok?” You smiled at his slight concern, making Sokka’s cheeks tinge pink.

“I’m fine thank you.” He smiled at you and nodded, “Um, do you happen to know where Chief Hadoka is? I’ve just arrived from the Northern Water Tribe, my brothers are benders, and are here to help get things up and running again.” You stated with a bright smile that could melt Sokka right there if he let himself. Great, again with the girlish thoughts. 

“Yeah, I know where he is, follow me?” He suggested, to which you nodded, and the two of you started walking, “I just arrived myself, I didn’t see you on the boat.” He commented.

You easily matched his pace as he lead the way, “Oh, well, I get sea sick easily. So I was mainly vomiting my guts out the whole trip,” you admitted sheepishly. “Funny thing to say as a Water Tribe native, thankfully I have the excuse of being a non-bender.” You said with a smile. You were never envious of your siblings for being benders and you being the only non-bender out of them, you actually liked your simple life. While they had hours of bending practice, you had hours of lessons you personally picked and enjoyed.

“Non-bender you say?” You nod, “Well I’m on the same boat, my younger sis is a bender, a master water bender,” Sokka loved his sister, but there was always a small hint of jealously there because of how amazing she was at waterbending.

“That’s amazing!” You commented, "You must be very proud," He looked around your age, and his younger sister was a master bender? That must have been quite the feat.

“Yeah, she’s quite something,” he looked over at you to see your bright smile, “Mind if I get your name?”

You blushed at your forgetfulness of simple introductions, “Right!” You stuck your hand out to him, “I’m [Name], nice to meet you.”

Sokka shook your hand gently, surprised by the strong grip you had as you shook his hand, he expected it to be soft, like your face, “I’m Sokka, nice to meet you too.”

“Wait, your the Chief’s son?” You asked slowly, and he nodded just as slowly, unsure by your comment, “I’m so sorry for my actions!” You apologized again, once again stopping to bow your head regretfully.

The horror on your face made him laugh lightly, “Like I said, don’t worry about it. And you really don’t need to worry. The Southern Tribe isn’t as formal as our sister tribe, so no need to bow or anything [Name].” He teased, taking note of how he liked the way your name rolled of his tongue. 

Ok, he was 90 percent sure he was straight. 85?

With a crooked smile you nodded, “If you say so.”

Sokka smiled back at you and lead you to his and his father’s tent. Hadoka was sitting by the fire he had going and was talking to two other men which looked like layout plans. He heard a sigh come from you, “What’s a matter?”

A smile still on your face despite your dejected sigh, “My brothers beat me to it.” You pointed at the men, “I was going to try and get to the chief first so that they would notice me, but I have fallen short again.” You weren’t being serious when you said that.

Your brothers noticed you plenty, but they mainly just teased and messed with you. They also had a habit of taking you for advantage because of the pushover you could often be, you just wanted to prove you could do more than be the butt of the joke all the time. There was no doubt you loved them, but you just wanted something more from the one-sided relationship.

Sokka stared at your pouting face as you gazed at your siblings that had yet to notice the two of you. He nudged your arm slightly, gesturing to follow him back outside.

“Since your brothers seem busy, want me to show you around a little? I mean, there isn’t much to show yet, and I haven't been here long to but-” you cut him off with a laugh.

“I’d like that Sokka, thank you,” You replied with your sweet and happy smile back on your face.

So that’s exactly what he did. He showed you all the different places you could go, as well as promising you that he would take you penguin sledding sometime in the near future. Sokka was even proud enough to show you the watch tower he built a while back, the same one Aang destroyed when he signaled the Fire nation by accident. It was skill slightly caved in, but still standing nonetheless! 

As the two of you just walked and talked, for the first time in a while, he didn’t feel the pressure of being someone or something he wasn’t, he didn’t feel like he needed to impress anyone. It was nice. Your heartfelt smiles and sweet voice made his whole body want to melt, if only you knew you already had the pour boy wrapped around your finger. Now it was 80 percent sure he was mostly straight.

As the sun started to set, Sokka and you headed back to his tent to see if your brothers were still there or not. And just as the two of you approached, your siblings as well as his father stepped out of the tent.

“[Name]?” One of them called with a slight smirk on his face when he saw Sokka, “What have you been up to?”

You smiled at your older brothers, “Oh, well Sokka was just showing me around since you both were busy.” 

The older boy pursed his lips, he and his brother looked around maybe 20 years old? Maybe even younger, but they were for sure older than Sokka and yourself.

“Ah yes, Sokka, this is my son,” Hadoka cut in, coming up beside Sokka to clap him on the soldier yet again, “I’m glad to see you’re being kind and showing [Name] here around, I hope you treated him right.” You smiled at his words while a pink stained Sokka’s cheeks.

Both of your brothers knew what was up with Sokka, and they knew how dense you were, it was quite amusing for them. The two had smirks plastered on their faces. 

They knew their little brother was breathtaking. In the Northern Tribe you already had suitors of both men and women lined up at your door at just 16 years old. At the look in Sokka’s face they knew he was smitten by you. 

“Well, we better get going [Name],” your eldest brother started, “It’s getting late.” You nodded.

“Right,” you turned to Sokka, “Thank you for showing me around and I again apologize for, literally, running into you,” you beamed a bright smile at him before bidding a goodbye to Chief Hadoka and running to catch up with your brothers.

Sokka watched you walk away with your siblings, a goofy smile on his face, but there was still a pang of sadness for missing his own sister.

“He’s a strange choice for you, but I can see why you like him,” his dad butted into his thoughts, “Not that I disapprove or anything. His parents are the advisors to the chief in the Northern Water Tribe.” Does that mean you knew Yue? Sokka didn’t want to think about it.

So Sokka just nodded, "H-He is something, I don't why but.. uh I guess I do kind of like him?” He stated his words as a question more for himself than anything. "Where are his parents?"

“They stayed behind, they had a job there, but [Name] and his siblings came here to help anyways.” Hadoka responded.

“Oh, that’s cool, I guess.” Sokka replied nonchalantly. He was trying to maintain a cool front, but really, he was really curious about you, as well as freaking out inside that his father was alright with him having a thing for another guy. It was all too weird for him. 

\--

Over the next few weeks, you and Sokka had become close. He always found a reason to be around you, not that you minded, and suddenly the two of you became inseparable. Your brothers thought it was funny as hell by how oblivious you were to Sokka’s feelings towards you, and Hadoka was already secretly planning your wedding despite his son not completely understanding his own sexuality. 

From the outside, it was all very amusing.

Your brothers bent an igloo for your home, much like everyone else, and very similar to the way the homes were built before the Fire Nation attacked all that time ago. All the tents were being turned into these igloos, even his own home was replaced with one, not that he minded, it was good change seeing as it was better for the weather they usually got. 

Sokka and you have become so familiar with each other, neither on of you bothered to knock when you went over to one another’s home, but when he was about to walk into yours your eldest brother walked out, followed by the younger one, “Is [Name] home?” He asked, only because he was there and it would be the polite thing to do.

“Yeah he is, he said he wasn’t feeling well though, maybe you could cheer him up. He’s in his room.” He stated before walking off.

Sokka walked in and went straight to your room. You were bundled up under various hides and blankets, your back facing him, “Hey [Name]? It’s me, Sokka, how are you feeling?” He asked gently as he approached your bed side.

You turned towards him when you heard his voice, “Hey Sokka.” Your voice cracked slightly with the simple greeting

A frown took over the boy’s face, you looked and sounded sick. Your face was pale, eyes were puffy, he felt an ache of sadness for you in this state, “Oh man, you are sick.” He said as he knelt beside you.

You smiled weakly, “I like to think of it like my body is getting rid of all the negative energy.” He smiled at the sweet words, “Will you keep me company?” You asked.

“Of course I will,” With a smile he crossed his legs and took off the boomerang that was attached to his back and set it aside, as well as shedding off his huge parka to make himself comfortable. 

The two of you talked for what seemed like forever, not really about anything. You both learned more about one another. Sokka told you about his adventures with the Avatar, about his travels, and you found it to be the most interesting thing in the world. You could listen to him talk all day if he wanted to. After a long while of talking though, your eyes started to droop with the sleep that was signaling you to fall into dreamland.

Sokka stopped talking when he noticed you drifting into sleep, “n…no keep going.” You urged him with a sleepy smile, which made a small one tug at his lips.

“No, you need sleep to get better.” He urged.

A pout settled on your face, “Sooookkaaaaaa,” you drawled out, jutting your bottom lip out at him.

“Nope, not happening, you’re going to sleep and get better, and when that happens, you’ll hear the end of the story.” He reasoned with you, trying to strike a deal, "I'll even bring you some soup when you wake." 

There was a pause of silence from you, not sure if you should listen or not, “…on one condition,” you said slowly.

Sokka raised and eyebrow, “What is that?”

You reached your arms out from under the blankets towards him like a child, “Lay with me please.”

His face was immediately taken over with a blush. Being the hormonal teenager he was, his mind dropped down into the gutter. You looked so innocent right now, pouting and waiting for you to join him, he didn’t know what to do, “I-I can’t do that [Name], your brothers would kill me.” He said awkwardly before rubbing the back of his head and looking away from you.

“Please, I’m cold.” You mumbled, crossing your arms lightly over your chest. You were staring at him with those puppy dog eyes that always won your brother's favor, and his, waiting for him to look back at you instead of at the opposite end of the room.

When he did finally decide to look back at you, he was sucked into those deep [color] irises of yours like the first day he met you, and he knew he was in for it. With a sigh, he lazily took off his boots and pulled back the covers of you bed before climbing in with you, “Better?”

You smiled and nodded, “Very much, thank you.”

A sigh left his mouth as well as his eyes shutting for a moment. Sokka’s eyes shot open with a sharp intake of breath when you curled up beside him, putting his arm around you, laying your head against his chest, “W-What are y-you doing?” He sputtered out, now believe he was never going to get rid of his blush.

A sleepy giggle left you, “You’re warm, I’m cold.” You replied like it was obvious what you were doing.

His face was still a deep shade of red as he laid there, your form laying against him. He was also vaguely afraid his body would react to you and you would figure it out and freak and he would never see you again. Yeah, he was panicking again. 

You were oblivious at first with Sokka’s feelings, but, the constant out of character blushing and stuttering started to hint to you about them as of recent. Oh, and you were going to use your ignorant facade to your advantage. You were innocent for the most part, but you were still a teenager just like him and had the same hormones as the next guy, and truth be told, you sorta felt the same way about Sokka. Except you were sure about your sexuality and he wasn't. 

It took a while, but as soon as you felt Sokka starting to relax, you spoke up, even though you were half asleep, “Sokka, would you take me on an adventure one day? Like the ones you were telling me about?”

His heart melted at your words, “Of course I will, I couldn’t think of anything better.” He replied, absently stroking your hair.

“Thank you.” You said with a sleepy tone, and before you and Sokka knew it, you were out like a light.

Sokka knew he could be facing a beating from your brothers by being in the same bed as you, but right now, he could care less about it. You were content and happy about it, and that’s all that mattered, you were all that mattered to him.

Even if the next week he was as sick as you were right now. 

It would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes


End file.
